


Sexy On The Ice, Shy In The Sheets

by Tacita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Couch Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacita/pseuds/Tacita
Summary: É véspera de Natal, Otabek está sozinho e Yuri está preocupado com ele, apenas porque são melhores amigos e melhores amigos normalmente querem passar todo seu tempo livre um com o outro, certo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! o/ Bom, esse ship é meu Titanic e eu vou afundar com eles, sempre. Já tinha isso escrito há um mês e finalmente criei coragem para postar, espero que gostem. Era pra ser uma one-shot natalina, mas não ia conseguir esperar até lá. :)
> 
> Obs: A versão acústica de Starving da Hailee Steinfeld foi a música que ficou no repeat até eu escrever a última palavra, sintam-se livres para escuta-la também.
> 
> Obs 2: Eu costumo escrever em primeira pessoa, então quando percebi que essa história teria que ser em terceira, apanhei bastante para ela funcionar, desculpa qualquer erro. :D

O tempo estava horrível.   
   Yuri pensava enquanto seguia para o apartamento de Otabek. Deveria ter ficado em casa com o casal 10, vulgo Victor e Yuuri, ambos estavam mais irritantes do que o normal, devido ao aniversário de Victor e o Natal serem no dia seguinte. A casa estava cheia e apesar dele gostar de passar um tempo com Yuuko e suas trigêmeas (integrantes eloquentes da Yuri Angels, para seu pavor), era necessário uma hora para respirar. Essa era a razão por trás da sua súbita vontade de encontrar a única outra pessoa que entendia a sua solidão nesta época do ano.  
   Otabek tinha se mudado para o Japão ao trocar de mentor depois do Grand Prix. Sua nova treinadora era a coreana Go Hye Rim, ela foi um prodígio aos 15 anos no mundo do balé, dançando na Rússia e em Londres, depois mudou para a área da patinação, conseguindo conquistas incríveis como quatro medalhas de ouro na modalidade individual. Ela se aposentou aos 25 anos e se casou com um japonês, se mudando para a cidade de Yuuri e propôs treinar Otabek, ele estava aqui há mais de três meses e mal teve tempo de ver ninguém em meio à mudança e aos treinos.   
    Ambos estavam distante das suas famílias e mesmo que o mais velho dizendo que ia fazer uma chamada de vídeo via Skype com sua família e ir dormir cedo, Yuri não conseguia expulsar a sensação de incômodo com a ideia dele solitário no seu apartamento. Assim, na primeira oportunidade que teve para sair sem ser notado, escondeu o presente de Otabek no bolso da sua calça e saiu quase correndo do lar feliz e tão cheio de decorações natalinas que chegava a ferir seus olhos.   
  Ele tinha evitado pensar na possibilidade de não ser bem-vindo por todo o longo caminho até aqui, mas prestes a bater na porta, não pode evitar a hesitação que o medo de ser mandado embora provocou. Eles eram amigos, certo? Com tantas coisas acontecendo em suas vidas, suas interações tinham se resumido a mensagens de texto e links de vídeos fofos de gatinhos enviados por Otabek que tinham aquecido o coração de pedra de Yuri, mas ainda assim contava, não é?  
  Empurrou o medo para longe e bateu na porta, mesmo dentro do prédio conseguia sentir o frio do lado de fora nos seus ossos e esperava que a lareira dele estivesse acessa. Apenas tinha visto sua casa nova pelas poucas chamadas de vídeo que tinham feito ou pelos posts dele na internet, sua ansiedade se devia a curiosidade, apenas isso.  
   Quando a porta se abriu, seus pensamentos se anularam por um momento e precisou de uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. A sensação de calor e conforto foi o que o acertou primeiro, precisou reprimir a vontade de fechar os olhos e gemer de alívio, mas conseguiu manter o rosto impassível enquanto observava um dos seus poucos amigos. Ele vestia uma calça de moletom cinza e um casaco preto sem zíper, seu cabelo esbanjava o visual bagunçado e seus pés estavam descalços contra o piso de madeira.  
  — Yuri. - sua voz pronunciou seu nome com toda calma do mundo e um sorriso mínimo apareceu em seus lábios.  
  — Hey. - foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder e por alguns segundos, apenas se encararam em reconhecimento. - Está congelando lá fora e eu vim caminhando até aqui, acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é me deixar entrar.   
  Otabek abriu caminho para que ele entrasse e Yuri precisou desviar o olhar do seu rosto para investigar a sala do apartamento dele. Não havia muita decoração, além de alguns porta-retratos e medalhas na sua estante. A televisão estava ligada e havia um cobertor amassado em cima do sofá de três lugares, além da cozinha, não conseguia ver mais nada, porque as portas estavam fechadas para os outros cômodos:  
   — Você devia tirar o seu casaco molhado e os sapatos, estão molhando meu piso.   
   Yuri deu meia volta, envergonhado e fez como sugeriu, tirando as luvas também, aos poucos seu corpo ia parando de tremer, se acostumando ao calor da casa, sentiu a colcha ser colocada nos seus ombros e deixou um sorriso escapar na direção de Otabek, que não foi retribuído, ele, na verdade, se afastou em direção a cozinha:  
   — Pode se acomodar no sofá, eu estava indo fazer um pouco de chocolate quente, você quer? - ele assentiu.  
   Otabek sumiu na cozinha e Yuri se enrolou no sofá, a lareira estava acessa e mesmo que o refúgio do frio fosse reconfortante, a reação fria do seu amigo deixou um gosto amargo na sua boca. Talvez devesse ter ficado em casa com o tão-amorosos-que-enojavam casal 10, as trigêmeas que não ficavam quietas e sua mãe que era a pior de todas com seus abraços tão apertados-que-doíam e palavras carinhosas, pelo menos lá ele sabia que era bem-vindo e querido, ainda que nunca fosse entender direito o motivo.  
    — Aqui. - a voz dele despertou Yuri dos seus pensamentos e aceitou a caneta fumegante.   
  Deu um gole grande, pensando em como contornar o clima constrangedor ou se era melhor arrumar uma desculpa para ir embora o mais rápido possível:  
    — Por que você está aqui, Yuri? - os olhos verdes fitaram os castanhos, procurando afeição ou indiferença, mas não conseguia extrair nada.  
  Otabek era uma muralha e Yuri estava do lado contrário ao dos seus sentimentos, sentado no seu sofá e sentindo seu cheiro inundar seus sentidos, ele pensou que o Herói do Cazaquistão podia muito bem ser um deus e ele um mero mortal, pego na armadilha que era ficar encantado pelo seu belo rosto e desesperado por um pouco da sua atenção.  
  Yuri se sentiu enjoado por um instante, ele tinha ganhado o Grand Prix sênior na sua estreia, conseguia fazer pulos complicados na tenra idade de doze anos e mesmo assim... Otabek conseguia desarmar suas defesas e fazer seu peito ser invadido por uma imensa vontade de ser entendido, queria conversar sobre seu dia, suas ideias e inseguranças nas suas novas performances e ouvir sobre tudo que ele quisesse falar ou apenas passar um tempo juntos, em silêncio.   
  Isso não era bom, nem um pouco. Sua vida sempre foi treinar e competir desde que conseguia se lembrar, não havia tempo para qualquer tipo de relacionamento além da sua família e os colegas de treino que convivia quase todos os dias, no último ano, as coisas tinham saído do controle com Yuuko, Yuuri e Victor, mas um namorado? Não. Não. Não. Ele não poderia querer isso, justo com uma pessoa mais fechada do que si próprio.  
  — Foi uma péssima ideia. - resmungou, tirando o cobertor de cima dos seus ombros e levantando do sofá, mais desajeitado do que gostaria de admitir. — Não posso ficar aqui, preciso ir para casa.  
  Suas mãos tremiam, tentou pegar o casaco, mas Otabek segurou seu ombro com uma mão e a outra tocou seu pulso:  
  — O que há de errado, Yuri? Alguma coisa aconteceu? Por isso, você veio aqui? - ele levantou o olhar até o seu e encontrou tudo que esteve esperando.  
   Afeição. Preocupação. Carinho. Sua máscara tinha se partido e Yuri finalmente conseguiu ver através dela, foi revigorante, seus joelhos ficaram fracos por um instante. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando lembrar porque tinha ido até sua casa em primeiro lugar, até lembrar-se do presente em seu bolso:  
  — Não queria que você ficasse aqui, sozinho. Queria te convidar para jantar, Yuuri e Victor estão preparando esse banquete para alimentar um batalhão e pensei que seria legal te chamar, afinal de contas, você está numa cidade onde não conhece quase ninguém e longe da sua família. - _Como eu_ , ele quase acrescentou.   
  Yuri rezou para que Otabek não percebesse que estava nervoso, por isso estava falando tanto, o patinador mais velho se afastou, seu rosto voltando a se fechar novamente em sua máscara:  
 — Não pedi pela sua pena. Estou bem. Nós nem mesmo acreditamos em Natal, é só uma data comercial. - O mais novo ficou confuso pela sua acidez e decidiu mudar de estratégia, faria de tudo para tirar aquela expressão pétrea do seu rosto.  
  — Não é pena, eu só... hãm... me preocupo com você. Também queria te dar seu presente. - isso chamou a atenção dele.  
    Yuri sentia que iria se arrepender do que tinha comprado, pareceu uma ótima ideia quando ele começou a procurar, no começo de dezembro, algo significativo e especial, mas agora, ele estava com dúvidas, receoso de que fosse algo convencido:  
  — Não é nada demais, eu só pensei que você poderia ter algo que te lembrasse a sua casa. - não que fosse algo usual no Cazaquistão, era um item de colecionador afinal de contas. Ele tirou a caixinha do bolso e esperou que Otabek estendesse a mão para pega-la. - Estava pesquisando sobre o seu país e achei sobre essa moeda feita em 2009, edição especial, com um tigre gravado na parte de trás e pensei que seria especial. Algo para te lembrar da sua terra natal e hum... Uma parte minha também. - ele sentia que morreria de vergonha a qualquer momento.  
  Otabek abriu a caixa e pegou a moeda nas mãos, uma corrente prateada estava presa a uma das suas pontas para ser usada como um colar. Ele deslizou o polegar pelo desenho gravado e a estudou com a graça de um profissional, caso não tivesse o puxado para um abraço, Yuri não poderia ter dito pelas suas feições, se o moreno tinha gostado ou não, ele o pegou desprevenido.  
  Não podia se queixar de receber poucos abraços, seus amigos eram grudentos e desconheciam o termo "espaço pessoal", então Yuri geralmente ficava reto como uma _vareta_ e deixava a parte do aconchego para os outros. Com Otabek era diferente, ele desejava envolver sua cintura e apoiar a testa no seu ombro, inspirar lentamente seu perfume e tentar mostrar num abraço todos os sentimentos que davam a impressão que ia quebrar seu peito de tão intensos.  
  — Obrigado. - foi a única palavra dita entre eles por um longo tempo.  
   Quando estamos nos braços das pessoas que amamos, o tempo voa e congela ao mesmo tempo, cada segundo é maravilhoso e interminável, ao mesmo tempo que não há minutos suficientes num dia para continuar o momento. Eles começaram a se afastar aos poucos, não o suficiente para separarem seus corpos, mas distância o suficiente para ficarem cara a cara. Yuri engoliu em seco, tão preso nas circunstâncias que não pensou em como deveria sentir vergonha pela proximidade, ele não ligava, a única coisa que passava na sua cabeça era que os lábios do homem em seus braços era do tamanho e formato perfeitos para encaixar nos dele, sua única preocupação era se ele iria retornar o beijo ou não, porque ele nunca quis tanto beijar alguém como queria beija-lo.  
  Nenhum dos dois soube quem teve a iniciativa, talvez fosse só um instinto, ambos sabiam que tinham esperado demais. Começou com um leve selinho e então, como um incêndio iniciado, eles seguiram um ritmo próprio, forte, profundo e cheio de desejo sufocado. Suas mãos lembraram que deveriam explorar o corpo do outro no mesmo instante, Otabek deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo do loiro, e as mãos de Yuri desbravaram as costas dele, viciadas no calor que emanava da sua pele.   
    — Nós precisamos parar. - o mais novo não respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados e exigindo por mais. - Você precisa me dizer para parar. - Yuri riu, negando com a cabeça, sua mente parecia dominada pelo êxtase e ousou brincar com o cós da calça de Otabek.   
  O Herói do Cazaquistão parecia perdido, quando gemeu em resposta ao toque dele e deixou ser guiado até o sofá. Yuri não conseguia se refrear, sentia-se num frenesi, ao empurra-lo para se sentar e subir no seu colo, sem pudor algum. Ele tinha quase 18 anos, mas só tinha beijado um garoto, há dois anos, um turista na Rússia que não fazia ideia quem ele era, o beijo não tinha durado cinco minutos e não chegava aos pés do turbilhão que Otabek causava nele.   
  Yuri faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, só precisaria continuar o tocando desse jeito, retribuindo seus beijos como se fosse a única coisa que precisasse para sobreviver. Sua mente parecia funcionar em modo individual, uma meta de cada vez e o objetivo era puxar a bainha da camiseta dele para cima, joga-la pela sala. Otabek parecia entregue as vontades de Yuri, o mais novo lançou a camisa para trás e se inclinou novamente, pretendia começar uma trilha com sua língua, começando pela sua boca até...   
  O cheiro de tecido queimado preencheu o ar e interrompeu o estupor que estavam imersos, a vergonha de Yuri se fez presente e ele pulou do colo de Otabek como se o fogo estivesse entre eles, o que era mais ou menos verdade.   
  — Extintor. No corredor. - o loiro conseguiu pronunciar, ainda letárgico pelo choque.  
  Otabek agiu rápido e pegou o objeto no corredor, batendo a porta atrás de si para evitar vizinhos fofoqueiros e leu as instruções por um momento, antes de apagar a lareira totalmente.  
  Eles fitaram a espuma até suas respirações aceleradas se acalmarem, o moreno colocou o extintor no chão, perto dos casacos e foi para o quarto, voltando minutos depois vestindo uma camisa azul escura. Yuri só conseguia imaginar como queria fugir dali e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, sua primeira ideia foi sair correndo pela porta, mas precisaria de tempo para colocar os tênis e vestir o casaco novamente, Otabek o alcançaria, caso decidisse que valia a pena ir atrás dele, então só lhe restou a negação:  
  — Isso foi um completo erro. Nós apenas deveríamos esq...  
  — Deveríamos parar de fingir, Yuri. Essa coisa entre nós não vai embora.   
  O mais novo o olhou pela primeira vez desde que tinham se separado enquanto ele voltava para o sofá, sozinho dessa vez, ainda conseguia senti-lo na ponta dos seus dedos e sabia que suas reações ao sorriso dele eram fortes demais para uma simples amizade, era atração e algo mais que com o tempo, ambos poderiam admitir que sentiam um pelo o outro.  
   — Eu quis estar com você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, concentrado, naquela sala de balé, sendo tão mais avançado do que o resto dos alunos que não achei justo sermos considerados no mesmo nível. Mas os anos passaram, cresci e vi tanta coisa no mundo, pensei que quando nos reencontrássemos as coisas seriam diferentes, você não me afetaria mais. - Otabek passou as mãos pelo cabelo e apoiou os braços nos seus joelhos separados, parecia atormentado. – Estava tão errado, você só bagunçou tudo com sua atitude tão ruim quanto a minha, seus sorrisos raros e suas surpresas. Droga, passei os últimos dois meses te evitando, porque não queria perder o controle e fazer algo estúpido, mas ao te ver hoje, percebi que ser "apenas amigos" não ia funcionar. O presente? Foi tão inesperado, pensar em como se esforçou para comprar algo que realmente importasse, tentei não pensar muito sobre isso, mas não adiantou. Você me quebrou, Yuri. Sinto como senão tivesse forças para continuar resistindo, não sei mais como te manter longe.   
   Era muito para processar, sentir algo pelo seu melhor amigo era complicado, mas saber que não era o único? Deveria ser o paraíso e poderia ser, caso eles não fossem as pessoas mais fechadas de todo o lado oriental, e ocidental também, talvez do universo.  
  Yuri estava com medo, se tudo desse errado, ele perderia Otabek e era inimaginável o resultado que sua falta causaria nele. O loiro amava a patinação, sempre seria sua prioridade e paixão, embora valesse a pena, nunca teve uma adolescência normal, tinha aberto mão disso e não se arrependia. Não era pedir demais, competir no esporte que amava e ainda ter o garoto que fazia seu coração se acelerar ao seu lado, ele estava cansado de abrir concessões, queria ter os dois e poderia ter os dois:  
   — Então não faça, Otabek, abra sua guarda, deixe-me entrar. - lentamente, ele se ajoelhou a sua frente, deixando seus próprios muros caírem com o ato. – É assustador e bagunçado, mas nunca quis isso com mais ninguém.  
  O moreno levantou a cabeça, procurando pela verdade no rosto de Yuri e parece ter encontrado o que procurava, pois o puxou pela nuca, encontrando sua boca no meio do caminho. O mais novo tinha achado o primeiro beijo deles impressionante, mas agora? Era pura necessidade, Otabek o beijava como se tivesse mil perguntas e a boca de Yuri guardasse todas as respostas.  
  Ambos começaram a se movimentar, movidos pela vontade de aprofundar o toque o máximo possível, Otabek tomou o controle dessa vez, deitando Yuri no sofá e se colocando entre suas pernas. As mãos do mais velho pareciam querer explorar cada parte da pele do outro por baixo da sua camisa fina, seus beijos desceram para o seu pescoço e por um segundo, Yuri conseguiu quebrar o feitiço que parecia ter em cima de si, se deu conta de que era inexperiente, nível elite da inexperiência, e Otabek tinha, de fato, conhecido o mundo, mais especificamente, vários caras ao redor do mundo, bem mais velhos e versados nas artes do prazer, anos-luz na frente dele.  
  — Hey. - ele chamou, baixinho, a vergonha fazendo seu caminho até suas bochechas coradas, os olhos do moreno subiram para seu rosto, pareciam pesados de desejo até perceber que havia algo errado e ligar o modo preocupado.  
  — O que houve? - perguntou com cuidado, não havia um jeito fácil ou menos constrangedor de contar o que estava errado.  
   — Eu sou... hum... - Yuri olhou para o teto, o corpo antes tão relaxado, estava cheio de tensão. - Virgem. - confessou e sentiu o riso do parceiro mesmo sem olha-lo.  
   — Quem diria que o cara _mais sexy no ringue, fosse tímido nos lençóis_. - o loiro fechou os olhos por um momento, desejando morrer instantaneamente e sem dor.  
   — Não ria de mim. - conseguiu murmurar no meio da sua montanha de embaraço.  
   — Não estou, amor. Apenas olhe para mim. - sua voz era tão doce que ele não teve outra escolha, senão obedecer.  
   — Eu não ligo e também não posso dizer que sou o cara mais experiente, e do mesmo jeito, posso estar louco de desejo por você agora, mas não devemos nos antecipar. Demorei três anos para te ter aqui, não estou com pressa nenhuma, quero apreciar cada instante, cada primeira vez.   
  Ele tinha feito de novo, dito as palavras exatas para acabar com qualquer insegurança, claro ainda estava nervoso e não duvidava que continuaria assim até conseguir se acostumar com as sensações que o Herói do Cazaquistão o causava, mas confiava nele, com tudo o que tinha em si.  
  Os dois não conversaram com palavras pela próxima hora, deixaram seu corpos falarem um com outro, estudando cada reação aos mais sutis dos movimentos, decorando e guardando para depois. Eles estavam uma catástrofe quando decidiram parar após muita relutância, suas calças e camisas descansavam no chão e seus cabelos tiveram dias melhores.  
  — Nós precisamos de um banho frio e chocolate quente. - Yuri afirmou quando Otabek se levantou, ainda se sentia lento demais para sair do sofá, devido ao orgasmo de minutos antes e decidiu apenas se sentar por ora.  
  — Juntos? - o mais novo não tinha mais forças para corar ou mostrar vergonha.  
  — Não. - discordou, apesar de a ideia parecer divertida e perigosa. - Só vamos ter uma parte 2 do que aconteceu aqui. E eu... - ele se virou para o relógio do lado da televisão, era tão tarde? Perderia a ceia de Natal/jantar de aniversário de Victor senão se apressasse para ir embora logo. - Preciso ir para casa.  
  Otabek não parecia animado com a ideia da partida, mas não colocou em palavras, somente concordou que não seriam muito eficientes dividindo uma ducha:  
  — Tome um banho, procure algo no meu armário e depois que comermos, você pode ir, tudo bem? - Yuri assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.   
   — É uma boa ideia.  
  {...}  
  
  O chuveiro de Otabek parecia dez vezes melhor do que qualquer outro que tivesse experimentado e quando foi inspecionar seu guarda-roupa, percebeu que nenhuma das calças dele serviria em si, então pegou uma blusa de manga longa e fez o caminho até a sala com a toalha enrolada na cintura para recuperar suas roupas do chão, o mais velho estava na cozinha, já inteiramente vestido, porém não menos tentador e o lançou aquele olhar, a lareira não tinha mais sinais da espuma e estava crepitando novamente. Yuri quase correu de volta para o quarto, não confiava em si mesmo com ele, sabia que terminaram se beijando contra a parede da cozinha ou de volta para o sofá. Penteou o cabelo e percebeu o quanto seu rosto parecia vivo no espelho, quase não lembrava em nada com o garoto frio das competições.  
  Na cozinha, encontrou o jantar servido em cima de uma mesa, apesar da tradição do Japão ser sobre refeições no chão, Otabek era acostumado demais com mesas altas para seguir isso dentro da própria casa e Yuri amou o quanto era fiel a sua essência.  
  Quando terminaram, o loiro ajudou a lavar a louça e tentou não pensar que deveria ir embora e correndo, tinha dado um passo na direção da porta da cozinha quando a voz despretensiosa de Otabek o fez parar e logo, os braços dele o cercaram por trás:  
  — Nós nunca terminamos o chocolate quente. - sussurrou. - Podíamos tomar um pouco, assistir algum desses filmes clichês de Natal e eu posso pedir o carro da vizinha emprestado para te levar até a casa do Yuuri.   
  Ele suspirou, incerto, seu corpo estava extasiado demais com o contato para que conseguisse pensar direito, mas o loiro sabia que não devia ficar:  
  — Eu deveria voltar, eles podem ficar preocupado. - tentou dizer.  
  — Só um pouco, não vai magoar ninguém. - pediu, sua boca pairou a milímetros do pescoço dele e ele soube que Otabek seria sua maior derrota na vida.  
  — Mais uma hora, não vai fazer mal. - aceitou e pensou que ele também não parecia ter mais forças para ficar longe dele.

  
  {...}

  
  Para sua pequena vitória, eles não voltaram imediatamente a se beijar, ao invés disso, dividiram um travesseiro, deitados no sofá e debaixo da coberta. O filme não era tão ruim, mas Yuri só conseguia prestar atenção nos dedos dele passeando pelo seu cabelo e nos beijos aleatórios que depositava no seu ombro, pescoço e bochecha.   
  — Eu me esqueci de dar seu presente. - a voz de Otabek fez o sono que subitamente sentia passar, eles se sentaram no sofá e Yuri precisou se afastar para que ele pudesse se levantar.  
  A corrente que tinha a moeda como pingente estava em volta do seu pescoço, Otabek tinha gostado de verdade e todas as horas na internet e andando por diversas lojas, tinham sido úteis no final:   
  — É realmente sem graça comparado ao seu. - Otabek disse, voltando do quarto com dois embrulhos, um pequeno e comprido e outro grande e pesado. - Abra o pequeno primeiro.   
  Yuri rasgou o embrulho com decoração de gatinhos e sorriu ao ver o casaco que estava de olho há algum tempo, era preto e com um capuz, na frente, em letras brancas estava escrito "If I can't bring my cat, I'm not going". Ele vestiu o casaco e abriu o outro presente, Otabek parecia a definição de "ardiloso" observando sua reação:  
  — Eu imagino que essa casa de gato não seja para o meu quarto. - o moreno balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco.  
   — Você vive dizendo que odeia ter que se separar do seu gato, pensei que seria bom, se ele tivesse um espaço aqui.  
  Yuri se levantou, ficando de frente para ele, seus braços se cruzaram atrás do seu pescoço:  
  — Esse foi o melhor presente que poderia ter me dado. - e era verdade.  
   Otabek estava dizendo que ele tinha um lugar ali e mais importante, afirmando que o queria na sua casa, essa, definitivamente, era a melhor parte:  
   — Obrigado. - sussurrou, antes de agradecê-lo com um beijo, o que parecia estar se tornando um hábito entre eles, um hábito ótimo.   
   — Então... - o moreno começou, mas foi atrapalhado por batidas fortes na porta, eles não se separaram, mas fitaram a porta ao mesmo tempo. - Não estou esperando ninguém. - Yuri teve um mau pressentimento.  
   — Otabek, você tem um minuto para entregar Yurio vivo e sem machucados ou iremos... - a voz de Yuuri soou pelo apartamento e seus ocupantes não souberam o que fazer. - O que iremos fazer, Victor?   
  — Ligar para a mãe dele? Ou sua treinadora?  
  — Que tipo de ameaça é essa? - o casal 10 começou a discutir num tom mais baixo.  
   Yuri fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Otabek, seu rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha:  
   — Eu quero morrer. - murmurou enquanto o moreno ria.  
   — Vou atender a porta. - o loiro negou com a cabeça ao vê-lo caminhar em direção a porta.  
  — Victor e Yuuri, que surpresa agradável. - ele estava sendo sarcástico, mas seu sorriso era verdadeiro.   
  As duas visitas indesejadas entraram como dois furacões, olhando a sala e checando o bem-estar de Yuri:  
   — Nós não vamos querer saber por que você não está usando as roupas que saiu de casa e há um extintor no meio da sala, queremos? - Victor perguntou enquanto seu noivo parecia com vergonha, ao perceber o que estavam interrompendo.  
  Yuri fechou a cara, era insuportável como eles sempre usavam o plural, eram duas pessoas separadas, não eram? Qual era a necessidade de se incluírem em tudo?  
   — Nós estávamos passando a tarde juntos. - o casal 10 olhou pela janela que mostrava o céu escuro. - E alguma parte da noite também. - Otabek pareceu encerrar qualquer assunto sobre suas atividades entre quatro paredes  
   — Saiam daqui. - Yuri sibilou, irritado, eles não conseguiam manter o nariz longe do que não eram chamados.  
  — Nós estávamos preocupados, é a noite mais fria do ano, não conseguíamos te encontrar e deixou seu celular em casa. - o loiro notou pela primeira vez que não tinha trago o aparelho consigo e teve que admitir que eles tivessem certa razão, mas não podia voltar atrás e pedir desculpas ou algo do tipo.  
   — Eu estou bem, agora podem ir. - finalizou e apontou para a porta.  
   — Estamos te esperando para o jantar. - Yuuri disse, e parecia triste. - Você não vem? - o loiro abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido. - Pode trazer seu... hum... trazer Otabek junto, sem problemas, não é, Victor? - Victor concordou, mas não significava muito, ele afirmaria que o mar era laranja, se seu noivo quisesse assim.  
  Yuri realmente não sabia o que responder, Otabek tinha sido rude quando perguntara da primeira vez e a casa de Yuuri era tão cheia de pessoas que não conheciam a técnica de falar em voz baixa ou limite de abraços que podiam ser compartilhados numa noite:  
   — Claro que adoraríamos ir, certo, Yuri? - ele perguntou, sorrindo e Yuri pensou que não era tão ruim assim usar o plural afinal de contas.  
   — Certo. - afirmou e reprimiu um gemido, ele era um idiota apaixonado.

  
  {...}

  
   — Não foi tão ruim. - Otabek disse assim que pararam ao lado do carro da vizinha do moreno depois de saírem da casa de Yuuri.  
   — Não, foi pior. Pensei que as trigêmeas fossem cortar seu cabelo para vender no Ebay. - Otabek riu, sabia que o loiro estava exagerando.  
   — Eu me diverti. - Yuri deu de ombros, fitando os lábios dele.  
   — Você devia ir para casa. - comentou, se aproximando dele e Otabek mordeu a isca, o puxando para si. - E eu deveria voltar. Está tão frio aqui fora, meus lábios estão congelando.  
  — Para duas pessoas tão reservadas, não fazemos ideia de como sermos discretos.   
   Eles se beijaram lentamente, prolongando o momento o máximo possível, qualquer um de dentro da casa poderia vê-los, mas Yuri não conseguia se importar, os braços de Otabek eram sua única prioridade:  
   — Seria muito ruim, se eu estivesse pensando em maneiras de fugir com você para minha casa? - o moreno perguntou, separando os lábios deles, mas mantendo os olhos fechados.  
   — Vamos. - Yuri sussurrou.  
   — Não deveríamos. - ele respondeu de volta.  
   — Por favor.  
   — Deus, Yuri. Estou tentando ser honrado aqui, nós nem mesmo sabemos o que queremos dessa relação ainda. - o loiro não acreditava nas palavras que queriam sair da sua boca.  
   — Nós vamos ser namorados ou não? - questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
    Otabek ficou sem palavras, Yuri não conseguia entender o que havia nele para deixá-lo tão nervoso, ousado e confiante, tudo ao mesmo tempo:  
   — Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar.   
   Yuri sorriu e se afastou dele, não disse uma palavra enquanto corria para dentro da casa novamente. Ignorou como todos pareceram correr para longe da janela quando entrou pela porta, entrou no seu quarto e colocou seu gato dentro da sua bolsa de viagem, voltou para sala e infelizmente não conseguiu esconder sua felicidade ao gritar por cima do ombro:  
  — Eu volto amanhã de manhã.  
   Fechou a porta atrás de si, satisfeito com as expressões surpresas e confusas deles, correu de volta para Otabek, segurando sua bochecha com a mão livre:  
   — Vamos para casa? - perguntou e podia jurar que o sorriso daquele garoto era capaz de iluminar uma maldita cidade.  
   — Vamos.  
   Yuri o beijou de novo, suave e lentamente. Hoje, era só o primeiro dia do resto das suas vidas juntos, de repente, ele mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte, e pelo dia depois desse. Não tinha mais medo do futuro, sabia que seria fantástico, porque Otabek estaria lá, ao seu lado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry pelos pensamentos bregas, eu não consegui resistir, adoro uns clichês, não nego.
> 
> Link da moeda: https://en.numista.com/catalogue/pieces16787.html
> 
> Eu não achei foto do casaco do Yuri como eu imaginei, mas seria mais ou menos assim: https://www.lookhuman.com/design/319511-if-i-can-t-bring-my-cat-i-m-not-going/3719bc-heathered_light_gray_bc-md
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! o/


End file.
